Imaging methods including, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Computed Tomography (CT), Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT), and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) have been widely used in medical diagnosis. An object, such as a patient, may be scanned with a PET system to obtain PET data. The object may be support by a bed during the scan, deforming the bed from its original location to an unknown new location. There is a need for a system and method to determine the unknown bed location.